


Hold

by allourheroes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Gen, M/M, Parenthood, Prompt Fic, naming, sambucky spiderfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has caused so much destruction, so much death… Why should he even be allowed <i>near</i> new life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Some anon had requested Sam and Bucky with a newborn to the [Sam/Bucky tumblr](http://buckyandsam.tumblr.com)\--Bucky being afraid of holding her with them not being able to name the kid until he does. And I made it into more Sam/Bucky+Miles superfam. What do you want from me? Oops.

"He's beautiful," Bucky says, peering at the baby over Sam's shoulder. Tentatively, he reaches out to brush one of his human fingers over a soft cheek.

Sam can't stop smiling and he only smiles wider at the look of wonder on Bucky's face. "He is," Sam agrees, rocking the newborn ever-so-gently.

Bucky pushes a lock of hair behind his ear and Sam cocks his head, thinking. "I can't believe..." Bucky starts, but he just trails off, huffing out a laugh.

"What do you wanna call him?" Sam asks, pitching his voice low. Bucky just hums uncertainly, resting his chin on Sam's shoulder and Sam nudges him.

"Dunno," Bucky says, and he's stepping back.

Sam turns to him, "Have you--" He shakes his head. "Man, you gotta hold him."

Bucky takes another step back, holding his hands up. "I-- I don't know, Sam." His eyes are pleading as he looks between Sam and the kid.

"You had a little sister, didn't you?" Sam asks.

Bucky's face is pinched, "Yeah, but--"

"You hold her?"

"Yeah, but--"

Sam shrugs. He looks down at the baby, his expression softening from his scrutiny of Bucky to the bliss of a new father who hasn't yet been beaten down by all that having a child means. "I trust you," he says, his eyes meeting Bucky's. He knows what Bucky fears, what keeps him from living his life sometimes. He also knows who he is behind all that.

"Sam," Bucky says, and his eyes are all wide and pleading. He stares down at his hands, watching them clench into fists. The metal shifts and whirs. "You know how much damage I've done with these?"

Sam recognizes the panic, the pain there, and he places the newborn back into the cradle carefully, murmuring sweet nonsense as he does. He cups Bucky's hands in his own, thumbs rubbing over his palms. "Hey," he says.

Bucky only pouts in response and Sam laughs. It's not mean or judgmental and it lightens the mood enough for Bucky to relax slightly. He brings each hand to his lips and places a kiss to each finger, each knuckle, turning them to place one in the center of each palm--flesh-and-bone and metal treated the same.

"I could-- I could hurt him."

"Uh-huh," Sam agrees. "But you won't."

Bucky is staring past him, eyes focused on the cradle. "But what if--"

"Bucky," Sam says and waits until Bucky looks at him. He holds Bucky's metal hand with his own while the other slides up to caress the other man's cheek. "I trust you," he repeats. "And, for some reason," he teases, "I love you. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." Bucky opens his mouth but Sam continues, "So, you better step up." He grins and Bucky is starting to smile crookedly almost against his will.

"You sure?" Bucky asks, and Sam just sweeps his arm toward the cradle in invitation.

Sam nods. "You got this," he says, giving Bucky's hand a final squeeze.

Hands shaking, Bucky leans over the railing. "Hi," he says. "I'm...I'm your dad, little guy."

"Hey," Sam admonishes.

Bucky smirks at that. "Him, too." He lifts the baby and it's only a little bit awkward--his movements tense as he holds his breath. He cradles the tiny thing to his chest. "Hi," he whispers.

Sam places a kiss to Bucky's cheek. "See?" he murmurs. "The world didn't end, did it?"

Bucky huffs. "Not yet." Tentatively, he rocks the child in his arms, relaxing into it.

There's something about seeing Bucky holding their kid, the way it fits so perfectly into his mind as if it belongs... For all the cliche that it is, Sam's heart could probably just about burst right now.

"God, you're so tiny," Bucky says with a laugh that seems to just startle out of him. He tries not to concentrate on that too much, on knowing that he could break this precious thing without trying.

It's Sam's turn now to wrap his arms around Bucky and hold him. He envelopes himself in this feeling, in this moment. "Yeah," he says. "He is." He kisses the crook of Bucky's neck and watches as the newborn yawns, sleeps.

"Miles," Bucky says.

Sam is startled for a second, but he grins and he's so happy it hurts. "Miles," he agrees.


End file.
